Photos
by Wackysocks
Summary: Lily Potter makes a photo album of her years at Hogwarts. Lily's POV. LJ Companion to 'Pictures'


**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the characters, all are the property of J. K. Rowlings.

Photos

_Achoo! _Lily Potter sneezed. She attributed it to all the dust in their attic – the same attic she had been cleaning out for two hours now. She had greatly reduced the amount of dust, but due to allergies she had not stopped sneezing yet. The attic looked much nicer. Boxes of stuff sat on shelves now for easy access, and an old sofa made a comfy seat. The view from the windows made it a fun place to come up and read quietly or chat with a friend. It wasn't even an attic, really. There was just a really long flight of stairs to get up to it.

_Achoo! Achoo!_

Lily decided it would be wise to go through the last couple boxes downstairs. They weren't too heavy and there were only three smaller ones left, so she picked them up and carried them down the steps. She set them on the kitchen table and opened them.

"Oh!" she cried happily. They were pictures she had taken as a teenager. Lily began pulling them out, and ended up spending the next half an hour pulling pictures out and reminiscing, unconsciously sorting them into piles.

At the bottom of the second box, she found a brown leather notebook with gold letters on the front.

**Lily's Hogwarts Photo Album**

At first she frowned. Where had it come from? Oh, yes. Her mother had given it to her as a going-away present when she had left for her very first year.

o-o-o-o-o

"_Take lots of pictures to put in this, okay Lily? I want to know all about what it's like at Hogwarts and what you do in your classes!"_

"_Okay, mom. When you get the film developed, send me the pictures we took when I was getting my things and I'll put them in!"_

"_Alright, sweetie. Have a wonderful time – I love you!"_

"_Good-bye, Squirt. Don't get into trouble!"_

"_Bye Mom, bye Dad! Bye Petunia! I'll miss you all!"_

o-o-o-o-o

True to her word, Lily had taken lots of pictures over the years. What a shock she had had when she found out that wizard pictures moved! Her mom had sent her the pictures they took within the first month, but they had sat at the bottom of her trunk for years until she had packed them away with all her other pictures to move to Godric's Hollow with James.

Lily was about to start packing them away again when she had a sudden thought.

_Why not make the album now? _

Lily thought on that for a moment. She had the whole afternoon free, and she was done with the attic. With little Harry coming so soon (she and James had already decided on a name), she stayed at home almost every hour of every week.

Lily had already decided when she got the book that she wanted to group the pictures she took by year, so she moved her piles around, got a quill, and started.

She pasted every Muggle photo she and her parents had taken on the first page – placing each one and tapping it with her wand. Those would be very funny to look at in future years. She put captions under a few.

_First Year_. Here was one of the biggest sections. Lily had taken pictures like a maniac that year – of almost every place in Hogwarts. The platform, the train, the Great Hall, the corridors. There was even a picture of herself with three of the first friends she made. They were all Aurors, now. They had taken the class together. She had only heard from Alice, recently. As far as she knew, the other two were still alive.

_Second Year_. Most of these pictures were of things that she had gotten to keep. Lily had figured out that year that Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects. There hadbeen a party in her dormitory with her friends at Halloween that year; they had tried a lot of transfiguring. The results had been very funny, and she had taken several pictures. She had also found out that Potions was one of her best subjects. Professor Slughorn had allowed her to keep several harmless potions that she had made perfectly – those had gotten pictures as well.

She had also taken several Quidditch pictures. Lily found the game fascinating to watch, and was there to cheer Ravenclaw on versus Hufflepuff in the Quidditch Cup that year.

_Third Year_. Lily looked through the small stack of photos and laughed to herself. Almost every single one was in Hogsmeade. Since the third year was when they were first allowed to go, she had taken tons of pictures of every one of her favorite stores. There were even several pictures of the inside of Honeydukes. All the candy looked delicious even now.

_Fourth Year_. One of the pictures was herself with Nathan Abott. He had been her first boyfriend. It had lasted only a month, but the experience was different.Lily wanted to remember it so she pasted it, but she hoped James wouldn't get mad at her later for doing it. He was still jealous about her, and always would be. Of course, she could say the same thing about herself.

_Fifth Year_. This year was one Lily remembered to herself as the year that James "found her." He was in several of her pictures. He hadn't known she was taking pictures of him. He would probably have thrown a party if he had. She had wanted to remember him to her friends as the total idiot who stalked her incessantly. Lily grinned as she labeled them. _My Stalker_. _Hogwarts' Biggest Idiot_. _World's Greatest Prat_. Who would have guessed that they would be married? She felt a kick from baby Harry inside her, and grinned. Who would have known?

_Sixth Year_. That was the year that Lily had spent Christmas at Hogwarts. Petunia had gone to a boarding school that year and done the same thing – their parents had gone to Hawaii on a much-needed vacation that year. Lily had been a little disappointed, but Hogwarts had been beautiful all decorated for Christmas, and she had taken lots of photos out of awe. There were even three off the same Christmas tree in the Charms corridor!

_Seventh Year_. The year Lily remembered as the year she "found James." Lily didn't know what exactly had changed – he must have realized how old he was and decided to act it. Around Christmastime, he had finally won her over. She looked at one of her favorite pictures of them. It was in January. They were standing in front of Hogwarts. Snow was everywhere. James had draped an arm around her shoulders. They were both smiling. Alice had taken it and given her a copy. She had wanted some memoir of Lily and James finally going out. Lily couldn't remember exactly how she put it, but it had been funny. Almost all the pictures were of she and James. At Hogsmeade, doing Head duties, goofing off. She labeled them lovingly. _James Potter. James and I at the Three Broomsticks_.

Then she laughed. Here was a picture of them on Valentine's Day. James had given her a book she had been wanting _very _badly, signed by the author himself with a little personal note! Lily had been so ecstatic that she had just thrown herself at him for a monster hug. He had promptly spun her around until she was so dizzy to stand up. Alice had again risen to the occasion and snapped the photo – him spinning her around, both of them laughing their heads off and her clutching her book with one hand. Carefully she pasted this one and wrote a caption underneath it – _My most favorite boyfriend ever!_

_Graduation_. Her she put all of the tons of photos that she took of herself with her friends. Lily had taken two whole rolls of film that day. She hadn't kept all the pictures, but there had been several nice ones. There was even one of the infamous Marauders. That had been the most popular photo taken – everyone wanted to remember them. James and Sirius looked cocky and mischievous. Remus just looked like himself. He always smiled nicely and politely, like he had some sort of burden on his shoulders. Peter looked rather shocked in this one. Had he thought he wasn't going to make it out of school? He had always been a weird one.

Lily pasted the last picture and shut the book. Then she turned it over and looked at every page again. _It looks nice, but not above average_, Lily thought to herself. _I wonder if James will even bother to look at it_. He didn't particularly enjoy books.

She cleaned up the table and put away the other pictures. Maybe later she would make another album of her wedding, or maybe she would put together a Hogwarts album of James.

Lily stretched and yawned – long and hard. Walking over to the couch, she lay down and waited for James to come home. She had spent all afternoon in the attic and doing the album and she was so tired . . .

o-o-o-o-o

Lily woke to hear the water on in the kitchen. Someone was trying very hard to be quiet. She rubbed her eyes, got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"James?" she said sleepily.

Her husband turned around from the sink. He was washing a plate – he must have made himself something to eat because she hadn't made anything again. But he didn't say anything about it – he just smiled at her.

"Hello, love. Sleep well?"

She sighed. "Okay I guess." She had had some sort of troublesome dream, but she couldn't remember it.

"I saw your photo album."

Lily looked at him. "Did you like it?" He hadn't said it in any certain way, but-

"It was beautiful, dear." He didn't just like it, he loved it!

She smiled and walked to him. He folded her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Lily felt so safe whenever James held her like this. "I wanted to remember. Such a wonderful part of my life," she said. _He loved it!_ He was stroking her hair now. It was very soothing, and she felt her eyes droop.

"How was work?" she asked him. He didn't answer right away; something rather awful must have happened.

"Fine," James said finally .

He probably didn't want to tell her any bad news – she would have to ask him about that in more detail later. For now, she could only give in to the sleep that poured over her. One last thought ran through her mind before she was completely oblivious.

_I am so thankful for James. _

thEnd

**A/N**- well, I won't lie when I say that I think this one wasn't as good as its companion, but I've gotten told off already for "being hard on myself" (Babyboo6!), so I won't say this is terrible! Review please; and compare the two!

Wackysocks


End file.
